<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>眼 by Oath_of_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340273">眼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void'>Oath_of_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Suzaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>单性转。<br/>R2，诸神黄昏连接后，登基前的匿藏期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>眼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们躲藏在闲置的民居里已经有几天了。大大小小的争吵已经爆发过几轮，在确定好大概方针后总算进入了缓和期。负责出门采购必要物资的是C.C.，虽然他们三个都被记在不同阵营的危险人士名单上，好歹她是知名度最低的一个。她在余下的两人互相瞪眼时丢下零食包和含糖分的饮料，有鲁路修的Geass存在，他们不怎么缺钱，只要不去质疑钱的来路是否正当就行，算是不幸中的万幸。</p><p>C.C.又出了门，她声称要去买下午四点开炉的某样点心。鲁路修开了电视，但他显然完全没在看。朱雀被正在播放的色彩鲜艳的儿童片吵得头疼，她调小了音量，没有收到任何抗议，之后她干脆换了台。一档地方新闻台在播报农耕情况，鲁路修还是什么都没说。他的眼睛看着电视上方的墙壁，那里空无一物，连根多余的钉子都没有。</p><p>他在朱雀终于忍不住关掉电视之后才慢悠悠地站起身，拖着脚步向盥洗间走去，进去后也没有关门。朱雀只落后了他几步远，从他背后看着他对着面池镜检查眼睛，然后轻轻在两只眼睛前方各抹了一下。“那是什么？”朱雀问道。鲁路修在身前捣鼓了一下，池台边多出了一个小巧的盒子，随后他挽起衣袖，拧开了水龙头。</p><p>“隐形镜片。”他边用清水浇脸边说，声音被弄得有些模糊不清，“大致可以起到一个防护层的作用，我是说，控制Geass不会随时随地发动的那种。”</p><p>“难怪你滴眼药水的频率比之前还高了。”朱雀说。为了缓解眼部疲劳而这么做的在校生也不是个例，鲁路修混在这类人群中并不显得多么突兀。她之前没太在意这方面的问题，或者说就算他的行为有些反常、这也是其中最不严重的一种了。鲁路修简单地洗了把脸，边抓过毛巾擦拭边直起腰来。他从毛巾上方露出眼睛，水流声也停止了。</p><p>“你注意到了？”他闷声嘀咕道，“我还以为我已经尽可能地避开你了，毕竟我在校时一般都进男厕所处理。”</p><p>也不是每次都会钻进厕所，朱雀想。而且住所里会更频繁地出现用空的眼药水瓶子。他们时下的关系还有些僵，谈论这样生活化的话题会让她感到古怪。她从盥洗间门口倒退着挪开步子，靠到了一旁的墙壁上。</p><p>“你现在用不着戴了。”她说，“这里只有你、我和C.C.，她不会受影响，我应该也免疫了。那种东西戴久了还是会不舒服的吧，你也不需要靠它们来调整视力，不如摘下来。”</p><p>“有道理，虽然我也差不多习惯于戴着这玩意儿行动了。”鲁路修说。他把那个小盒子收回衣袋里，就这样转过身来。“不过之前只需要戴一边。”他耸了下肩，“养护的工作量突然翻倍了也挺麻烦的。”</p><p>他的眼睛没有外物遮挡的情况下仿佛变得深邃了些，虹膜上隐约泛着血色的涟漪，即使单纯以双眼去看无法确认到实质性的形迹，朱雀也能捕捉到那份力量解放出来的征兆了。她与他不受约束的双眼对视了片刻，以往他们这么做时是在更为剑拔弩张的气氛下，这会儿却不再是这样了。鲁路修挑起一小抹笑，从盥洗间内踱了出来。</p><p>“等下次我需要戴着它们出行了，再回到相对安全的地方的时候，”他对她说，“你想亲手替我取下来一次试试吗？”</p><p>“我的手没轻没重的，一个不小心就能把你的眼睛给弄瞎。”朱雀移开视线，低头看向自己抱在身前的手臂，“既然我们已经意见一致了，现在你得留着它们好好使用，最好还是别那样了。”</p><p>她的视线朝向下方时，鲁路修慢悠悠地从她面前走了过去。“你没有想过吗？”他的声音变得很轻，“与其小心翼翼地防着我恢复记忆，不如直接弄坏我的眼睛还比较省事。”</p><p>他的足步走向她的视野边缘，从那里消失了。朱雀又等了片刻才抬起头来，鲁路修已经回到了沙发座上，相当随意地沿着靠背摊开双臂。他只穿了件白衬衫，这让他的身形显得过分单薄。他的眼睛瞥向上方的空处，视线尽头似乎并没有一个具体的落点。</p><p>“我父亲应该是那样想过的吧。”他对着空处说，“修改记忆直接封住我的视力，对于他来说也不是什么难事。如果只弄坏一边没什么实质性的用处，就干脆两边都弄坏。只要找借口说是在袭击引发的混乱中受了伤，别人也不会过多怀疑。”</p><p>朱雀没有回话，她迈开脚步走向他，停在距他两步远的地方。她的膝弯碰着了沙发的坐垫，她试探着将一条腿抬起，将膝盖和小腿蹭了上去。鲁路修牵了下嘴角，头脸的朝向都没有变化。</p><p>“只要眼睛不是真的坏了，对于C.C.来说我就还有利用价值，她一样会找个时机露面。不会损害到他的计划，甚至也把我的威胁性降到了最低。”他接着说，“至于我的正常生活会不会受到实质性的影响，在皇帝的视角看来那一点儿都不重要。他们自导自演时一样波及到了娜娜莉，程度比只锁住眼睛还要更糟。”他的口吻平平淡淡，就像是在谈论与自己完全无关的某些陌生人的事。他的契约方，他死去的父亲，消失在光芒中的他的胞妹，以及他自己，凑成的是遗留在过去的剧目。但他的内心应当不是全无苦痛的，他的眼睛里泛着异样的光。随后他总算侧过脸来，用那副温缓的、虚假的浅笑朝向了身边的人。</p><p>“至于你，”他看着她，“我要是真变成了目不能视的惨样，也就更容易被你随意拿捏了。”</p><p>朱雀咬了下嘴唇。鲁路修总是敢去假设最糟的情况，他的假设也并非不合情理。倘若他完全陷在黑暗里，留在阿什弗德也没法四处乱跑，活动范围的缩小意味着看管他也不需要太多人力。她还能以第七骑士的身份去看望他，直接判断一个人是真的不能视物还是在装瞎总归是比推断记忆的有无要更为容易。强光，测试和刺激，直逼眼前的威胁，简简单单就能奏效的探查手段有那么多，即使是鲁路修也不敢保证他能对抗全部。朱雀伸出手去，搭覆在他的眼睑上，阻断了他看向她的视线。他的眼睫在她的掌心旁轻轻抖动着，像细小的羽毛从肌腠间刷过。</p><p>“可是如果，”朱雀说，“你的视力已经和记忆一起恢复了，却还装作没有恢复的样子，对于我来说可能更难接受一些。”</p><p>那就意味着你实际看到了我最为丑恶的一面，同时也再也看不到我了。所有的刺探、展露出来的敌意和比划到你眼前的尖刀都会被你一览无遗，而我本人会成为你必须否认的存在。她这样假想着，温柔地抚摸着他的眼睑。她知道自己无法永远遮挡住他的视线。他总会看见真相，而那时的真相和谎言于此时而言也都无关紧要了。身在此处是已背叛的圆桌骑士和被放逐的ZERO，立场几经更迭下终于以本来的模样直面了彼此。鲁路修又笑了，将她的手掌拉开到更下方，顺势吻了一下她的指节。</p><p>“真的把我的眼睛弄坏又会怎样呢？”他慢慢说，“赌一把Geass的存续性，把我的一只眼睛直接挖了去也好——反正还剩下另一边是可被利用的，C.C.也不见得会轻易放弃。而且事实上，如果你冲我开枪的时候准心稍微偏移一点，这种可能性说不定就已经被实现了。”</p><p>“别再说这种话了。”朱雀说。她用力抽回了自己的手，感到被吻过的地方在阵阵发烫。她的目光碰到了鲁路修的，他的眼睛沉静而明亮，所有代表诅咒、剥夺、驯化与暴虐的血色都蕴藏其中。用物理手段毁掉它们是件很容易的事，用刀、用枪、用自己的指尖，挤碎、割烂或挖取而出，叫这双美丽而危险的事物直接消失了去。那样一来他的计划就会终止了，那样一来他会哪也不能去、什么都不能做，那样他便无法与她为敌、也不会再去与世界为敌了。反正同样是无法看见更加长远的未来，反正对于他而言情况也不会变得更坏。但是朱雀退缩了，她的指尖掐进自己的掌心，她滑坐在他身旁，错开他而望向了别处。她想着不是的、事情没有这样容易。他们都不是会心甘情愿踏上这样的退路的类型。</p><p>所以她只是轻轻摇着头，不愿再讲也不愿再听。她听见近在身畔的男人叹息了一声，这回换他伸过手来，拢在了她的眼前。按压着，抚摸着，将些微湿润隐藏在暗处，不待完全涌出就擦拭了去。</p><p>“如果你连对我造成永久性伤害的可能性都不愿再去假设了，你又该怎么杀死我呢。”他低声说着，倾身过来将她抱在了怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>